


First Christmas Snowfall

by alafaye



Series: 2016 advent drabbles [15]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: The first Christmas snow was special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And this is for prompt 14 at [adventdrabbles](adventdrabbles.insanejournal.com); the prompt was [first Christmas snowfall](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/Snowflake-000050371044_Large%20_OP_2_CP__1450676170977_28718905_ver1.0_640_480_zpsxifxkpck.jpg.html).

"Christmas snow," Clint called back, not looking away from the view. He flicked a few switches and the plane started to descend.

Steve stood up and walked toward the front of the plane. "Good sign, do you think?"

"My Mom always said the first Christmas snowfall was special," Sam said as he joined them. "I think it's a good sign."

Scott looked up from the movie he was watching. He was trying to catch up on some of the new releases in case Casey asked him about them. "Knock on wood, but I agree. I mean, we are getting a free pass to see our families for Christmas."

Sam shared a look with Steve that was full of promise. For Steve, this wasn't just about going home for Christmas. Sam was going to introduce Steve to his family -- as his partner. They didn't notice when Clint landed the plane, but they did turn to the exit when it opened with a burst of cool air. Tony stuck his head in. "I've got three cars, but four passengers? Who's going with who?"

Sam took Steve's hand. "We're going together."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "I didn't see that one coming. Nat and Steve, sure. You and Nat, sure. But you and Steve?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Plenty of time to tease us later -- we'll be at the Tower for New Year's as promised."

Tony grinned. "You better. I hope to see a nice kiss when the ball drops."

Steve blushed, but didn't say anything more, knowing that it would only give Tony more ammunition. He followed Sam out of the plane and tilted his head back when they hit the tarmac. First Christmas snow. Magic? He hoped so. He squeezed Sam's hand and Sam chuckled.

"Let's go see my parents," Sam said.

Gladly, Steve thought. He kissed Sam's cheek and stuck out his tongue. He made a wish when he got a snowflake. 

He hoped it came true.


End file.
